


Ex Libris Draco Malfoy

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Sex, Angst, Bedroom Sex, Books, Denial, Drama, First Date, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Draco le gustaba leer y tener sexo, y sin embargo, no tenía un libro favorito ni un amante exclusivo.¿Cómo pudo Potter llegar y cambiar ambas situaciones al mismo tiempo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Libris Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suiris E'Doluc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suiris+E%27Doluc).



> Los fragmentos entre comillas y en cursiva que Draco lee, pertenecen a la novela "Relaciones Peligrosas", escrita por Pierre Choderlos de Laclos (se supone que lee en francés, pero me pareció que carecía de objeto colocar el texto original en esa lengua, porque está leyendo en silencio).

_Ex Libris Draco Malfoy_

> _"Ex Libris" es una locución latina que literalmente significa "De entre los libros de". Va seguida del nombre del propietario y suele ser un sello o estampa que se coloca al reverso de la tapa de los libros para indicar quien es su dueño._

 

Draco no conseguía conciliar el sueño. A pesar de haber terminado extenuado hasta casi desfallecer después de haber tenido sexo con Potter por primera vez, sencillamente y desobedeciendo las exigencias de su cuerpo que le imploraba descansar, su mente no dejaba de pensar.

Cansado de fingir que dormía, abrió los ojos a la oscuridad de su habitación, tenuemente iluminada apenas por la luz de la luna. Negándose a mirar al hombre que dormía a su lado, Draco giró su cara hacia la ventana, apreciando con disgusto el poco aire fresco que se colaba por las cortinas de seda damasco. La calidez de la noche permitía el lujo poco usual de tener la ventana completamente abierta.

Liberando un breve suspiro, Draco supo que su problema para dormir no era tener una persona con quien compartir el extenso espacio de su cama. No, no era eso. No era la primera vez que dormía con alguien después de haber tenido sexo. En realidad, Draco había tenido tantos amantes en su vida que había perdido la cuenta. Escoger a un hombre atractivo y devorarlo, era una de sus grandes pasiones —junto con la de la lectura— y la gozaba con intensidad.

Tampoco se podía decir que fuera un completo patán conquistador. Sus amantes jamás recibían un mal trato de su parte, no después de haberle dado a Draco lo mejor de ellos. Draco siempre les permitía dormir con él si así lo deseaban, y al igual que cuando leía un libro por primera vez y le dejaba un buen sabor de boca, a la mañana siguiente podía repetir sesión con el amante si éste lo ameritaba.

Pero de la misma manera que Draco no podía definir como su favorito a ninguno de los miles de libros que existían en su biblioteca, tampoco podía elegir un amante cuya exclusividad lo satisficiera. Habiendo tantos hombres apetecibles, diferentes y fascinantes en el mundo, ¿por qué motivo debería de entregarse a uno sólo? Eso era estúpido e iba más allá de su comprensión.

Además, por regla general, para él era demasiado fácil conquistar a los chicos que quería llevarse a la cama. Y hasta ese momento, ninguno se le había resistido tanto, como el que ahora reposaba a su lado. Ninguno le había presentado tanta batalla a la hora de la seducción, ninguno lo había hecho temblar de pasión, ninguno le había robado la tranquilidad y el sueño como lo estaba haciendo aquel. Harry Potter.

Esa noche a su lado había sido especial, el sexo había sido espectacular y Draco quería seguir repitiendo. Resultaba necio estárselo negando.

Espantado ante su propia conclusión y más que horrorizado por todo lo que ese deseo podía significar, Draco se levantó de golpe. Rescató sus calzoncillos del suelo, se los colocó de nuevo, y dejó el tibio lecho sin nada más que eso, comenzando a caminar de un extremo a otro de su habitación. Todavía resistiéndose a echar siquiera un vistazo a su amante de esa noche, que, dormido e ignorante de sus debates internos, descansaba en la cama que Draco acababa de dejar.

Ansioso, Draco se frotó el rostro, anhelando poseer algún tipo de vicio que calmara los nervios, como sabía que los muggles hacían con el cigarrillo. Necesitaba una distracción, algo que hiciera que su mente volara lejos y así poder olvidar que su corazón se encontraba angustiado y desesperado por no saber manejar el cúmulo de sentimientos que en él se agolpaban.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta su mesita de noche y ahí cogió su varita. La llevó hasta la enorme estantería que estaba al otro extremo del cuarto, cuyo gran contenido de libros no era ni la décima parte de lo que se guardaba en la biblioteca familiar, pero sí eran los volúmenes predilectos de Draco.

Con un susurro, convocó un _lumus _de baja intensidad e iluminó los lomos de los libros que reposaban a todo lo largo del bello mueble de madera tallada. Sus ojos, por ninguna razón en especial, revolotearon hacia los títulos en francés y se fijaron en uno de sus favoritos: _Les Liaisons Dangereuses. _Relaciones peligrosas.

Draco sonrió, invadido por una sensación de sarcasmo e ironía ante el título del libro y su contenido. ¿Sería que su subconsciente se estaba burlando de él? ¿Draco tendría que haberle prestado atención cuando éste le advirtió que una relación con Potter sería peligrosa?

Sin pensarlo mucho, levantó su mano izquierda y sacó el volumen de su sitio. Leer y follar eran sus únicos vicios, así que le pareció que lo más sensato era llenarse de uno para así, no caer en la tentación del otro. Se sentaría a leer en espera del amanecer —lo más lejos posible de Potter—, y entonces, despertaría al cretino y lo sacaría _amablemente _de su habitación, con indicaciones de que no volviera a cruzarse en su camino nunca más y de que ni se acordara de que ellos dos habían tenido algo que ver alguna vez.

Y para lograr eso, tenía que evitar mirar hacia Potter. Tenía que hacerlo, para no ceder a la tentación de volver a recostarse a su lado. En vez de mirarlo, Draco leería para llenarse la mente de lo que fuera y así, olvidar el polvo de hacía unas horas, que por mucho, había sido el mejor de toda su vida. El polvo por el que más había tenido que luchar, por el que más se había esforzado. Como si todos sus amantes anteriores tan sólo hubieran sido insípidos entremeses en espera del delicioso platillo principal.

Tragando fuerte, Draco se apoderó del libro y fue a sentarse en su butaca de lectura. Ésta, colocada entre la ventana y la cama, era un sitio perfecto para pescar la luminosidad de la luna, y la discreta y tenue brisa que entraba de vez en vez. El único inconveniente era que Draco quedaría de cara a la cama, lo que conllevaba un alto riesgo de mirar hacia ella y por ende, a su ocupante circunstancial.

Nada que un poco de voluntad no pudiera solucionar, se dijo Draco firmemente. Se acomodó en el sillón, encendiendo con su varita la pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita, cruzándose lentamente de piernas y abriendo el libro al azar.

Tenía la costumbre de hacer eso cuando releía un libro; simplemente comenzaba la lectura en cualquier página, dándose cuenta después que inconscientemente solía saltarse trozos completos de texto hasta encontrar aquel que le había gustado más. En el fondo, no podía vislumbrar qué era lo que en realidad buscaba en semejante libro… tal vez, algo, cualquier cita o idea que le devolviera la cordura. Que lo hiciera comprender lo "peligroso" que podía resultar el amor.

Porque Draco no podía enamorarse. No ahora, no de él.

Sintiendo el pecho helado por el pánico, Draco fijó sus ojos en las letras que llenaban las páginas, mientras sus oídos captaban susurros de tela y un cuerpo moviéndose entre las sábanas. Esperó unos segundos eternos sin levantar la mirada, y al final, Potter volvió a quedarse en silencio. Seguramente sólo se había removido entre sueños.

Suspirando, Draco dio inicio a su lectura. Su imaginación se llenó con el retrato de un eufórico Vizconde de Valmont describiéndole a su amiga la Marquesa, el modo en que por fin había logrado seducir a la encantadora viuda de Tourvel que, fiel a sus principios morales, se había estado resistiendo a sus encantos.

Lo que el Vizconde no sabía, pensó Draco con una sonrisa irónica, era que esa bella viuda sería su futura perdición, pues caería irremediablemente enamorado de ella, algo que jamás había sido parte de su plan. Un pensamiento de reconocimiento revoloteó en la mente de Draco y sin proponérselo, levantó la mirada de las páginas hacia el hombre que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

A pesar de las penumbras podía distinguir el cuerpo de Potter, que, recostado de costado y sin sábanas que lo cubrieran, le mostraba a Draco toda la adorable parte posterior de su desnudez.

Draco desvió rápidamente la mirada, volviéndose a concentrar en el libro y no permitiendo fijarse en aquella espalda curvilínea y musculosa, y menos, en lo que había debajo de ella.

No era que él estuviera enamorado de Potter, por supuesto que no. La sola idea era ridícula, absurda.

Potter era… o mejor dicho, _había sido, _un muy buen polvo, nada más. Nada a qué atarse, nada de qué temer. Había sido solamente el hecho de que llevarse al héroe a la cama le había tomado tanto trabajo y batalla, que en ese momento saboreaba el triunfo como ninguno otro más. Nada más.

Satisfecho, siguió leyendo. En el texto, el Vizconde continuaba con el relato de su seducción.

_"Aunque la escena de ayer me haya conmovido algo más de lo habitual en mí, después de haber participado de la turbación y embriaguez que yo había hecho nacer, parecía lógico que esta ilusión pasajera se hubiera disipado ya; y sin embargo, dura todavía. Tendría, lo confieso, un especial placer en entregarme a ella, si no produjera alguna inquietud. ¿Acabaré, a mi edad, por ser dominado involuntariamente, como un pobre escolar, bajo el yugo de una pasión?"_

Draco meneó la cabeza en un enérgico gesto negativo. Y el Vizconde respondió:

_"No: fuerza es combatirla y analizarla."_

Draco asintió con la cabeza, contento con la resolución. Aunque no era mucho consuelo saber que al final el pobre hombre en realidad sí se había enamorado de la viuda por mucho que quisiera negarlo.

Draco suspiró un poco más inquieto y continuó leyendo. El Vizconde comenzaba a justificar la enorme pasión que sentía por madame de Tourvel, alegando que era fruto del tiempo y el esfuerzo invertido en su seducción, no porque en realidad estuviese enamorado de ella. _Ajá, _pensó Draco, _igual que yo._

Pasando suavemente el dedo índice por la hoja amarillenta, Draco leyó en un susurro, casi como un mantra, como una orden para él mismo:

_"Estas reflexiones sensatas regirán mi conducta en tan importante ocasión; y puede usted estar segura que no he de dejarme encadenar hasta el punto de no poder romper estos nuevos lazos a merced de mi capricho."_

Después de las inverosímiles excusas que daba el Vizconde para asegurar que lo suyo no era amor, procedía a narrar el momento de la seducción que había tenido lugar: el chantaje emocional que había usado, los engaños y las mentiras que había dicho, y, finalmente, el derrumbamiento de madame de Tourvel en sus brazos. Su entrega, tímida y llorosa al principio, apasionada y convencida después. El Vizconde arrodillándose ante ella después del acto, completamente maravillado, jurándole amor eterno. Y lo peor, creyéndoselo él mismo durante un momento.

Porque claro, analizaba Draco, ¿quién no jura "amor por siempre" en el instante del éxtasis más embriagador? Por eso mismo jamás se podía ni se debía confiar en las promesas formuladas mientras se hacía el amor. Tan así que los antiguos griegos decían que esas promesas ni siquiera eran válidas y se podían romper en cualquier momento. El amor eterno era una ridiculez inexistente. Eso, hasta Afrodita y Eros lo habían sabido muy bien.

Draco terminó el capítulo y cerró el libro, analizando lo que acababa de leer. Porque conociendo el final de la historia, sabía que después de todo, el Vizconde sí se había enamorado perdidamente aunque en ese momento él todavía no fuera consciente. Y el trágico final de la novela pudo no haber sido tal, si el Vizconde hubiera reconocido a tiempo sus sentimientos, ¿o no?

Tragando fuerte, Draco levantó la mirada hacia Potter. Éste, presa de un profundo sueño, seguía recostado como la última vez que Draco lo había visto: de lado, dejando a la vista del rubio toda su escultural parte trasera.

Draco había visto muchos hombres desnudos en su larga carrera amatoria. Tal vez, demasiados, considerando su joven edad. Y aunque bien era cierto que en su cama habían caído en más de una ocasión hombres mucho más esculturales que el mismo Potter, en ese momento le parecía a Draco que no existía nadie más bello que él. Acariciada por la luz de luna, su blanca y tersa piel parecía brillar en tonos de misterioso azul.

Los ojos de Draco recorrieron su cuerpo tal como sus manos lo habían hecho unas horas antes, reverenciándolo, gozándolo. Excitándose. Perdiéndose en su espalda firme y torneada, en su trasero curvo, en sus largas piernas cubiertas de una pequeña pelusa de vello negro.

Draco no se dio cuenta hasta qué grado aquella visión lo estaba turbando, hasta que tuvo que descruzar los muslos al sentir un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Su erección estaba levantándose, estimulada tanto por los recuerdos de lo recién vivido, como por las apetecibles imágenes de lo que podía volver a ocurrir si tan sólo Draco se levantaba de dónde estaba sentado y se dirigía a la cama...

El libro resbaló de sus dedos y, con un golpe sordo, cayó hasta el suelo elegantemente alfombrado. Con rapidez y casi agradecido de tener una excusa para quitarle los ojos de encima a Potter, Draco se agachó para levantarlo.

El libro se había abierto en la primera página, y Draco lo sostuvo así, leyendo la etiqueta mágica pegada al reverso de la carátula, donde, sobrepuesta al escudo de armas de su familia, se podía leer la inscripción _Ex Libris Draco Malfoy. _Ese libro lo había adquirido él para su colección personal. Era su libro; uno de tantos. Uno más "_de entre los libros de Draco"._

Él, como la mayoría de la gente, solía recopilar libros. Los compraba, se los obsequiaban, incluso llegó a no devolver alguno que otro prestado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿era de esa misma manera cómo trataba a sus amantes? ¿Igual que a sus libros?

Soltó un pequeño bufido desesperado al tiempo que se respondía: No, no era lo mismo. A sus amantes no los guardaba en una estantería para usos futuros, ni tampoco les colocaba etiquetas en el trasero con la leyenda _Ex maritis Draco_[1]_._

Arqueó una ceja y sonrió, pensando que no era mala idea. Tal vez podría empezar a hacerlo con Potter, y así, cuando cualquier otro se lo follara, no le quedaría duda a quién había pertenecido en primera instancia.

Cerró el libro dándose cuenta que la falta de descanso le estaba haciendo pensar idioteces. Colocó el volumen junto a la lámpara al tiempo que se preguntaba qué hacer. ¿Debía regresar a la cama y tratar de dormir un poco, o debía quedarse ahí en la butaca y sufrir un tipo de tortícolis de la que el imbécil de Potter tendría toda la culpa?

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió movimiento y, sobresaltado, giró la cabeza hacia la cama. Potter estaba sentado en ella, con las piernas encogidas y abrazado a sus rodillas. Miraba atentamente hacia Draco, sin decir palabra.

Draco, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se llevó una mano al pecho al tiempo que liberaba una exhalación.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —le espetó a Potter de muy mala manera, enojado porque éste casi lo hace cagarse del susto.

Durante un momento, Potter pareció desconcertarse ante su tono brusco. Ya se podía ir jodiendo si creía que Draco lo trataría con dulzura y solicitud sólo porque los dos habían follado.

—A ti y a toda tu lucha interna —le respondió Potter con la típica voz enronquecida de alguien que acaba de despertar de su sueño.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¿De verdad resultaba tan obvio que había estado ahí sentado debatiéndose qué hacer…? No, de seguro Potter sólo estaba especulando. Tentando su suerte.

Draco se puso de pie y miró la hora en el reloj más cercano a él. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. Se preguntó si sería demasiado rudo de su parte pedirle a Potter que se largara de una vez porque, de otro modo, tendría que regresar a la cama con él aún ahí y, entonces, tal vez…

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Potter continuaba mirándolo, casi sin pestañear. ¿Realmente podía ver algo sin sus gafas del demonio?

—Draco… ven.

Draco lo miró directo a los ojos, ahogándose en la indignación, con las ganas de preguntarle desde cuándo era "Draco" y no "Malfoy". Intentando recordar si Potter ya antes le había llamado así y ni cuenta se había dado.

—Creo que no, Potter. En realidad, estaba pensando en ir a la cocina y pedir un té… Creo que me apetece algo caliente.

Potter soltó una risita.

—Claro, como hace tanto frío —se burló. Quitó las sábanas de la cama y palmeó la superficie, como invitando a Draco a acostarse a su lado—. Ven. Si quieres calor, yo te lo daré.

Draco tragó, otro escalofrío lastimándole la piel. En verdad no quería ir. De verdad. Potter no era especial, no tenía nada de extraordinario, era sólo… era sólo, otro de los tantos amantes de Draco.

Sólo otro. Uno más. _Ex maritis Draco, _pensó, intentando convencerse a él mismo.

—Draco… —continuó Potter, aún con la voz ronca—. No me hagas ir por ti.

Draco cerró los ojos y pensó en lo mucho que le había costado llevar a aquel Gryffindor terco hasta su cama. El cabrón se le había resistido durante meses, creyendo que con sus intentos de seducción, Draco sólo se estaba burlando de él. Y la noche anterior, por fin, había accedido a tomarse una copa con Draco.

Éste no había dejado pasar la oportunidad. Después de todo, había sido un trabajo tan arduo… Y por eso mismo, ¿no se merecía una repetición más en ese momento antes de dejarlo marchar?

Casi sin darse cuenta, Draco se encontró caminando hasta la cama. Entonces, al llegar a ella, se acostó a un lado de Potter, evitando mirarlo a la cara. Cogió las sábanas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, girándose hasta darle la espalda.

—Voy a dormir, Potter. Ni se te ocurra molestar.

Draco sabía que Potter no lo dejaría en paz. Y Potter sabía que él lo sabía. No habían transcurrido ni cinco segundos desde su arribo a la cama, cuando una mano de Potter llegó hasta él por debajo de las sábanas.

Sintió el colchón moverse mientras Potter pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, todo su frente amoldándose a su espalda. Como dos cucharas; rudo acero y fina plata. La mano de Potter acariciando su costado, recorriendo su cadera y jugueteando con la tela de sus calzoncillos, comenzando a hacerlo jadear.

Potter llevó su rostro hasta la nuca de Draco, depositó besos y mordiscos ahí, dando largos lengüetazos sobre sus omóplatos. Su mano vagando por el pecho de Draco, acariciando suavemente sus tetillas, marcando con los dedos todos y cada uno de sus músculos, poco a poco encaminándose hacia abajo. Tortuosamente lenta, y Draco deseaba que se diera más prisa en llegar a su destino final.

Potter se acercó todavía más a él, y Draco sintió la dureza de su erección frotándose contra su noble parte trasera, como un dedo ansioso que acaricia el lomo de un libro largamente deseado. Draco se mordió los labios para no gemir; sabía que Potter estaba desnudo y podía ver muy bien en su imaginación aquella erección hinchada y palpitante, la cual había besado hasta el cansancio la noche anterior.

Potter acercó su boca hasta el oído de Draco y le susurró:

—¿Por qué estás así? Puedo sentir tu tensión, Draco. Pareces a punto de brincar a la menor provocación.

Fue entonces que Draco se percató de que tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados. Los abrió, aunque igual no veía mucho; frente a él sólo estaba la pared y uno de sus armarios. Le estaba dando la espalda a Potter, y se congratuló que fuera así. Si no lo veía a la cara, si Potter no miraba sus gestos ni oía sus gemidos, entonces no sabría lo mucho que Draco lo anhelaba. Lo mucho que lo echaría de menos cuando amaneciera y Potter se fuera de ahí para nunca volverse a ver…

—¿No me responderás? —preguntó Potter y Draco siguió aferrado a su silencio. Potter suspiró con frustración—. No te entiendo, Draco. Anoche parecías tan ansioso, y todos estos meses, has estado…

Se silenció de repente. Detuvo sus caricias y sus besos, quedándose tan quieto como Draco. Éste creyó que tal vez ahora sí se rendiría y lo dejaría en paz. No sin un poco de decepción, sintió a Potter levantar la mano con que lo había estado acariciando. Draco bajó la mirada hacia su pecho y vio que Potter, con la mano abierta y de un solo movimiento, abría con magia la puerta del armario que estaba delante de Draco.

Éste abrió los ojos como platos cuando el espejo que aquella puerta tenía colocado por dentro, lo reflejó. A él y, a sus espaldas, al engreído héroe mágico. Draco pudo verlo sonreírse, seguramente por la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de él.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Potter, cuya cabeza levantada era visible para Draco en el cristal.

Repentinamente enojado, Draco levantó también la mano dispuesto a cerrar la maldita puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Potter lo tomó de la muñeca.

—Ah, no —le dijo con una risita—. No lo harás. Lo dejarás así porque quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras.

Draco peleó un poco, pero no demasiado, porque ese "cuando te corras" había sonado tan promisorio que pareció quitarle momentáneamente todas sus fuerzas y dejarlo más débil que un pollo mojado.

Potter pasó su otro brazo entre el cuerpo de Draco y la cama, cogiendo con esa mano las muñecas de Draco y apretándolas firmemente.

—¿Por qué te resistes tanto, Draco? —murmuró Potter contra su oreja, caliente y húmedo, y Draco se estremeció—. ¿No era esto lo que deseabas? ¿Por lo que me acosaste durante meses?

Mientras hablaba y con la mano que ahora tenía libre de nuevo, Potter comenzó a acariciar el ya duro miembro de Draco, justo por encima de la tela de sus calzoncillos. Draco, gimiendo entrecortado, sintió que se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente excitado. La boca de Potter buscó su cuello y comenzó a besarlo ahí, usando sus labios y lengua de manera que Draco sentía que explotaría de placer. Eso, y sus caricias, lo iban a enloquecer.

Resistiéndose todavía lo más que podía, se negaba a cooperar o siquiera a hablar. Intentaba contener sus gemidos, apretando los labios y mordiéndose la lengua. Y cuando la mano de Potter comenzó a bajarle su prenda inferior, rematando con una mordida fortísima en su cuello, Draco cerró los ojos otra vez, dejándose hacer.

Al tiempo que Potter le bajaba los calzoncillos, liberó a Draco y usó esa mano para girar su cara hacia él. Draco abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para mirar cómo Potter acercaba su rostro y lo besaba con una delicadeza tal, que Draco no pudo más que gemir mientras la lengua de Potter se introducía suavemente entre sus dientes.

Potter usó una de sus piernas para abrir las de Draco, obligándolo a que incorporara una de ellas de tal manera que quedó doblada contra su cuerpo. Dejándolo tan vulnerable y expuesto como un libro abierto. Draco gimoteó un poco ante eso; el hecho de que fuera esbelto no quería decir que tuviera la condición física de un atleta. Pero Potter hizo caso omiso de sus quejas y de inmediato buscó con la punta de su erección el camino hacia la entrada de Draco.

Ésta, todavía lubricada y dilatada por la acción que había tenido lugar hacía apenas unas horas, parecía lista y ansiosa para recibir a Potter en su interior. Draco maldijo entre dientes la traición de su propio cuerpo, sus palabras obscenas ahogándose contra la lengua y los labios del moreno.

La mano de Potter se dirigió directo a la erección de Draco, comenzando a acariciar de arriba abajo con enorme mimo y suavidad.

—¿Por qué te angustia tanto hacerme feliz, Draco? —preguntó Potter y Draco abrió los ojos, horrorizado y sorprendido. Eso había sonado idéntico a uno de los diálogos que el Vizconde de Valmont utiliza para seducir a madame Tourvel.

—¿No ves que estamos hechos el uno para el otro? —continuó Potter, hablando justo sobre sus labios—. Y no lo digo solamente por lo físico, aunque… —Alejó su rostro del de Draco, dejándolo ansioso y expectante, pues por más que Draco quisiera negarlo, besarse con él era supremamente delicioso—… eso también. Mira.

Potter dirigió los ojos hacia el espejo frente a Draco y éste, por inercia, siguió la dirección de su mirada. En algún momento que Draco se había perdido, Potter había quitado las sábanas de encima de sus cuerpos, haciendo que su total desnudez quedara al descubierto y completamente reflejada por el espejo. Con una de sus piernas levantada y doblada, Draco podía admirar su propio miembro siendo acariciado por la mano solícita de Potter, y más abajo, la erección de éste tanteando sobre su entrada.

Draco gimió y cerró los ojos, girando la cabeza y enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

Era demasiado, nunca ninguno de sus otros amantes lo había hecho sentir así. ¿Por qué con Potter las sensaciones eran así de intensas, como si…? Merlín, no podía ni quería pensarlo. Eso era todo, menos justo.

_"… las sensaciones provocan sentimientos, y una sola acción produce mayores efectos que todas las palabras de un largo discurso"._

Así, con los ojos cerrados y la cara sumergida en su suave almohada, Draco pudo apreciar con mayor ímpetu la manera en que su entrada era invadida poco a poco por la excitación del moreno. Sin proponérselo, Draco echó las caderas hacia atrás y levantó aún más la pierna que ya tenía alzada, brindándole más facilidad para acceder a él.

Lánguidamente, Potter fue adentrándose en su cuerpo, llenándolo por completo, llegando al punto donde el vello de su entrepierna cosquilleó sobre su trasero. Draco gimió largamente, levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, incapaz de no mirar su imagen el espejo.

La boca se le llenó de saliva cuando observó aquel espectáculo. Potter se movió hacia atrás, retirándose y dejando su hermoso y brillante miembro a la vista de Draco. La propia erección del rubio respingó ante la visión, y eso sólo provocó que Potter intensificara sus caricias ahí.

—¿Te gusta? —jadeó aquel sobre su oreja, mirando la imagen en el espejo igual que él.

Volvió a penetrarlo, y Draco se perdió en la vista que les ofrecía el cristal, cerrando de vez en cuando los ojos cuando todo se volvía demasiado desbordante, jadeando y gimiendo, mordiéndose los labios. Potter se había olvidado de besarlo, perdido igual que él en la imagen que tenían ante ellos. Concentrando toda su atención en follárselo suave y constante primero, rudo y conciso después.

Cuando rozó la próstata de Draco, éste se arqueó y solo pudo gimotear más. Potter pareció comprender la súplica implícita en esa reacción, y puso todo su empeño en seguir oprimiendo ese punto, dándole a Draco un placer inmenso, largo, blanco… brillante y desquiciante. Prolongado.

—Y así puede ser siempre —murmuró Potter contra el hombro de Draco, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Si me dejaras… si me dejas entrar en tu vida, yo… yo te prometo…

Draco negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose completamente incapaz de articular palabra. No quería promesas, no de Potter y mucho menos de las realizadas en el momento de hacer el amor. Potter se silenció y Draco pudo concentrarse en lo que estaba viviendo.

Incapaz de soportar más el placer que se elevaba a niveles de casi dolor, Draco llevó su mano hasta su erección, envolviendo la mano de Potter y ayudándolo a acariciarse, acelerando el ritmo. Necesitaba correrse ya, porque de otro modo, no sabía que podía pasar, no sabía qué podía prometer… o desear que le fuera prometido.

Potter, comprendiendo, aceleró sus estocadas, provocando ruidos de humedad y piel que inundaban la habitación.

—Cuando comenzaste a invitarme a… —jadeaba Potter entre sus golpes de cadera—, salir, yo… me negué porque… _oh, dios, _sabía que no ibas en serio. —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras buscaba la boca de Draco con la suya—. Porque yo… no quería ser uno más de tus amantes, Draco, no… —una estocada particularmente larga y deliciosa, removiendo las caderas, meneando todo el cuerpo, Draco gimiendo—, y no permitiré que me trates como a uno más. No… lo permitiré, Draco.

Draco asintió, gimoteando incoherencias, al borde de su culminación, casi pudiendo jurar lo que fuera con tal de…

_"… estoy tan poco acostumbrado a las tormentas de la pasión que no me siento capaz de refrenar el ímpetu de la emoción que se desborda…"_

Largos latigazos de líquido tibio cayeron sobre el estómago de Draco cuando se corrió. Éxtasis puro y divino. Con Potter mordiendo su cuello, su hombro, murmurando promesas de eterna felicidad. Draco intentaba no escucharlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que jamás había abrigado semejante sensación de plenitud.

_"Siento que todo esto me consuela y me libera."_

Se dejó perder en las brumas exquisitas de los últimos momentos de su orgasmo, mientras Potter se enterraba más profundamente en él y se corría, gimiendo ronco y sosteniéndolo como si creyera que Draco podía escapársele de entre los brazos.

Sin soltarlo y sin salirse de él, Potter se quedó firmemente abrazado del cuerpo de Draco, la cabeza hundida entre su cuello y el hombro. Ambos respirando agitados y luchando por recuperar el aliento. Y Draco esperaba que con él, llegara la cordura también.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pasando saliva para humedecerse la garganta seca, preguntándose cuál era la cordura en ese caso.

Porque, ¿no era más absurdo continuar negándose la verdad? ¿No era más sensato permitir que continuara ocurriendo aquello que le proporcionaba tanto placer y felicidad?

¿Valía la pena siquiera intentarlo?

Porque a partir de los eventos ocurridos esa noche, jamás vería al libro _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ con los mismos ojos que antes. Porque siempre le recordaría a Potter y su apasionada manera de ser. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría decirse que ése se convertía en su libro favorito de toda la vida.

Suspirando con resignación, Draco cerró los ojos y murmuró, recitando la promesa que madame Tourvel le hace al Vizconde después de haber hecho el amor:

—_De ce moment je me donne à vous, et vous n'éprouverez de ma part ni refus, ni regrets_.[2]

Sintió a Potter levantar la cabeza.

—¿Dijiste algo?

Draco sonrió. Cansancio y satisfacción en el gesto de su cara. Era bueno saber que podría decirle a Potter lo que se le antojara en francés sin mayores consecuencias que las de su propia consciencia. Y a esa, Draco sabía manejarla muy bien.

—Sí. Dije que ya está por amanecer. Y que apestas. Tendré que invitarte muy cordialmente a que te des un baño. Potter. Con posterior desinfección de mi ducha, claro.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver en el espejo la enorme y boba sonrisa de Potter. ¿Por qué, si se veía tan estúpido, Draco continuaba pensando que era adorable?

—Sólo si tú vas conmigo —le respondió Potter antes de girar el rostro de Draco hacia él y besarlo otra vez.

Draco suspiró por la nariz, sabiendo que, peligrosa o no, su relación con Potter bien merecía convertirlo a él en el único miembro de la anteriormente muy concurrida estantería de sus amantes.

Sonrió en medio del beso, pensando en lo mona que se vería _esa_ etiqueta en su trasero. Estiró la mano, convocando silenciosamente su varita sin que su compañero de cama se diese cuenta, confiando en poder ponerle un pequeño tatuaje en esa parte de su anatomía donde sus ojos jamás podrían alcanzar a ver. Y si se enteraba, daba igual. Que se jodiera.

Porque Potter, a partir de esa noche, ya tenía dueño. Y ése era él.

**fin**

  


  


**   
**

 

* * *

[1] _Ex maritis Draco: _"De entre los amantes de Draco" o también, "este amante pertenece a Draco".

[2] "A partir de este momento soy tuyo, y tú no encontrarás ningún rechazo ni arrepentimiento de parte mía."

 


End file.
